Body At The Monument
by BonesSVHP73
Summary: Just a way for Bones and Booth to get together, might be a bit of BoothCam, don’t get scared away, I said a bit. Grr I really suck at summaries just read it, please
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Just a way for Bones and Booth to get together, might be a bit of Booth/Cam, don't get scared away, I said a bit. Grr I really suck at summaries just read it

**Rating:** T for now…;)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bones or its lovely characters, No David Boreanaz is not inside my closet, bound and gagged, why do you ask?

**Authors Note: **This is my first attempt at Bones fiction although I am one of the BIGGEST fans of the show and I have read nearly every story in this category. So please be kind, but review I NEED to know what I am doing well and what I need to do better. I am also beta-less at the moment so all the typos are mistakes made entirely by me. If you write a flame I will be forced to send the little red-headed kid from the Ballad of Ricky Bobby to "Come at you like a spider monkey" mucho love Enjoy…

Body at the Monument

"No" said Dr. Temperance Brennan, weaving her way through the examination tables, trying very hard to lose the person following behind her.

"Please" Angela begged "Come on you don't even know what my plan is…" running to catch up with her best friend, who was trying but failing to loose her. She had once said 'it is easier, to say no if you cant catch me' She followed Brennan as she went up the stairs.

"No, and I don't care. I'm not going" Brennan said defiantly, she had no other plans but she didn't like the sound of whatever Angela was planning.

"Come on sweetie, don't make me say it" Angela smiled secretly knowing that she had got her.

"Really Ange, how long are you going to keep bringing that up, I said I was sorry" Brennan turned around to face her, she knew exactly what Angela was getting at.

"I didn't want to but you made me"

"It was a month ago, are you ever going to stop using that against me?"

"I'll tell you what, If you do this one itty bitty little thing for me, then I will promise to stop bringing up that you forgot my birthday." Angela said with a winning smile.

"Dr. Brennan, the family is here to collect the bones!" Zack called from downstairs

"Ok, thanks for letting me know Zack, go ahead release them!" she called to Zack before turning her attention back to Angela "Promise?" she asked with an eyebrow raise.

"Yes" Angela said grabbing her best friend by the hand and pulling her down the stairs, and towards the exit.

"What are you doing? Where are you taking me? I can't just leave" Brennan said desperately as she tried to wriggle free from Angela's grasp.

"Leaving, shopping, and yes you can. We are done with this case, you don't have anything else to work on and Booth wont barge with a new case until…" Angela pretended to look at a watch that wasn't there "at least tomorrow." Angela tried to make it so there was absolutely no way she could get out of it. "And don't even say that you have to do paperwork because you can do that tomorrow."

"Ok," Brennan said defeated. "Just let me tell everyone…" she started but was cut off.

"Hey everyone, Brennan and I are leaving. Don't try to reach us because we are going to be too busy having FUN" she looked pointedly at Brennan when she said that last word. "See, now its all taken care of" she said looking back to Brennan. "There is absolutely no way of getting out of it." Angela said dropping her hand.

Brennan sighed "so you said something about shopping"

Angela squealed "Come on wait till you see what I have in store for you…"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

5 hours later, Brennan found herself at a club 30 minutes out of DC somewhere in Maryland, ordering a drink and swaying slightly with the music. A couple hours earlier Angela had filled her in on what she wanted to do that night. Angela wanted to go to a club where no one knew them (Angela was sick of all the men in DC and it seemed, to her, that she had dated all of them), dressed in crazy matching outfits, and have a fun guilt-free night.

"Ange, people are looking at me," she said turning on her barstool to face Angela, a worried look on her face.

"Of course they are sweetie, like I told you, you look SEXY" Angela said emphasizing the last word. Chuckling slightly at the look of doubt crossing her friend's face. "Really" she assured as she took a sip of her beer.

"Ok Angela, if you say so" she said adjusting her outfit, as she looked herself from bottom to top. She was wearing a pair of sexy stilettos that wrapped her leg up to about mid-calf, a tiny black leather mini-skirt, and a super-tight black corset that she was just about popping out of. Angela had of course picked out the outfit, and she herself was wearing the exact same thing. However while Brennan's choice color was black, Angela's was red.

"Can you believe we found, the same outfits in red and black, it was like fate" Angela swooned.

She couldn't believe she had actually convinced Brennan to where that outfit. She was well aware that they both looked like hookers, but she didn't really care, all she wanted was for her and her best friend to have the time of their lives.

"I don't think God planned to have us wear these outfits." she chuckled

"Yeah" Angela said laughing "but, we are going to get the most use out of these outfits as possible tonight, ok?" Angela said raising an eyebrow. " And hopefully, if all goes as planned then neither of us will still have them on by the end of the night" Angela said mischievously, then she smiled at Tempe, a smile that reminded her of a certain very hunky FBI agent. "Speaking of Booth, where is our resident G-man tonight?"

"What? No one was speaking of Booth… oh," said Brennan as the realization hit, "ANGELA!" she said playfully swatting her on the arm.

"Sorry, couldn't resist, you still didn't answer"

"How am I supposed to know, I am not his secretary."

"Honey please, I know that he tells you Everything" Angela stressed the last word "and I know you know where he is tonight" Angela threw her a look.

"Fine, he said he would just be at home tonight, watching TV and… you know, other Booth things" Brennan finally said.

"Good" Angela said, her mind already working on a way to get Booth here so he could see his 'Bones' dressed in the outfit she picked out.

"Good? What is that supposed to mean" Brennan asked.

"Oh, nothing… I am going to dance, see you later Sweetie." With that Angela turned and left the bar and headed straight for the dance floor.

"Have fun," said Brennan as she watched Angela disappear into the crowd. She swiveled back around in her barstool and checked herself in her mirror; her make-up (done by Angela) was dark, overly shimmery and sparkly, not great for the office but perfect for a night out. Her hair was also done in sexy curls that fell to her shoulders; she wore a black ribbon around her neck, and large, circular, silver hoops. She shut the mirror and popped open her beer. Just as she was about to take a drink, she noticed a not so attractive looking man with a huge gap between his teeth, and greasy hair making his way toward her. _Great _she thought _how am I going to get out of this one?_ As if in answer to her prayers, her phone rang.

"Brennan" she said turning from the man still coming toward her.

"Hey Bones, we have a case, I'll be at your house in five" Agent Booth stated, grinning in spite of himself, it is amazing how much he missed hearing her voice, even though it had only been a couple of hours.

"That would be great, except, I'm not at home" Brennan smiled partially because it was Booth, and partially because that nasty slimeball had turned his attention from her, to a far more worthy opponent at the end of the bar.

"Ok, the lab then" he said turning the wheel his tires screeching as he made a sharp U-turn.

"Nope, not there either" She chuckled, she could hear his surprise through the phone.

"Wow, Bones I am shocked, tell me where you are so I can come get you, this is really urgent." He said insanely curious of her whereabouts, especially if he was interrupting a date with David. His fingers gripped the steering wheel tighter with that thought.

"You know what Booth, I am just going to call a cab, it will be easier than tracking down Angela and trying to give you exactly where I am." Brennan said thinking this was the most logical explanation.

"Geez Bones, If you didn't want to ride with me, you just had to say so" his voice full of fake hurt.

Brennan rolled her eyes "Booth, you know its not like that, its just I wasn't really paying attention when Angela drove here, and we're at least a half an hour outside of DC. So I really think it would be simpler if you gave me directions to where the case is, and I called a cab." She explained.

"I was only kidding Bones and the remains are at the Washington monument, get there as fast as you can" Booth smiled his charm smile, he was glad she wasn't out with David.

"Alright Booth, see you in an hour" she wanted to tell Booth to make sure he brought all the stuff she would need, and too not disturb the remains, but she'd been working with him a year now and she figured he already knew that and would take it as an insult. Hey, maybe she was getting better with people, _or at least with him._

"Woah, wait a second, I thought you said you were only a half-hour away?" he asked confused.

"Well, I am but I have to make a quick stop at my apartment so I can chang---"

"Sorry no time for quick stops, you have to come straight here, Cullen wants this out of the press as soon as possible." Booth said wondering why she needed to go to her apartment.

"But Booth It'll just take me a few minutes" she really didn't want to show up at the Washington monument wearing this lovely ensemble Angela picked out.

"Sorry, Nope you need to come straight here" Booth said, silently convincing himself that the only reason he wanted her here was to work on the remains.

"Fine Booth, I just have to inform Angela that I am leaving, then I'll call a cab and be there as soon as I can." She said slightly annoyed that he wasn't allowing her to go home and change, and also to get her car. Which means she'd once again be relying on him for a ride.

"See you soon, Bones" and he meant it.

"Bye Booth" she said as she clicked shut her phone, shoved it in her purse, got off the barstool and headed into the crowd to find Angela. She spotted her dancing next to an extremely tall, blond-haired, blue-eyed guy. "Ange" she called, and Angela looked up and saw her. Brennan saw her mutter something in her dance partners ear and then make her way over to her.

"What's up, found someone to go home with already?" Angela playfully questioned. As usual the remark was lost on Brennan.

"Yeah, Booth" said Brennan without realizing the implications of her own statement.

"Really Sweetie" said Angela than squealed loudly, causing many odd looks to be sent her way. "When did this happen? Did he call you? Is he here? Did he profess his love? Did you? Ooo this is too great."

"Wait, what?" that had become her statement of the evening. "Booth called, we have a case, I am meeting him to recover the body. I just came to tell you I was going.

"Oh" Angela said as her shoulders slumped, then she realized her wish from earlier was being granted. Booth would get to see her in the outfit. She had to stop herself from doing a victory dance right there in front of Brennan. "Well, have fun, better get going, don't want to keep your m- I mean Booth waiting" she grabbed Brennan by the shoulders turned her around and gave her a little push.

"Bye Ange, see you later" she said rolling her eyes and pulling out her cell to call a cab, as she made her way to the exit. Angela's goodbye was lost in the music and crowd.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I hope you all enjoyed, I loved writing this, literally I had so much fun. I know it is mostly fluff, but seeing as I am a self-proclaimed fluff-bunny it makes sense. Let me know if you want this to be more case-centered because I will gladly make it, I already have a few ideas rolling around in my brain. This could possibly become an M as well, also if you want it, let me know… Thanks so much for reading Love you all


	2. Booths Reaction

**Summary:** Just a way for Bones and Booth to get together, might be a bit of Booth/Cam, don't get scared away, I said a bit. Grr I really suck at summaries just read it, please

**Rating:** Still a T

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately Bones is not mine, like I said before David Boreanaz is in my closet by his own will, hey I didn't HEAR any complaints ;)

**Authors Note:** Notice I didn't say anything about how often I would be updating this in the last chapter because I didn't know. This chapter was up quickly because I already had it all planned in my head. I might have to do a little more thinking for the next chapter… and Thank You So Much for all of you who reviewed, you made my day. I am so glad for the positive response to this story… This chapter is dedicated to all of you who reviewed, I hope you like Booth's reaction. And now I will stop rambling and let you read, Viel Liebe

Booths Reaction

"Make a left up here" Brennan instructed gesturing left with her hand.

"I've lived in DC, oh lets see about 60 years now, I think I know how to get to the Washington Monument." Said the elderly cab driver. He had a full head of white hair, covered by an old-fashioned cabby hat, a little on the plump side. Although he was aged, his eyes still shone with such fervor that had you just seen them, you would think he was a little boy fascinated by the world around him. "You know I heard that they were shutting it down for some kind of routine maintenance. I don't think they will even let a pretty little thing like you in."

"They will let me in," she said, silently thinking that Booth's team had done a good job on keeping the case low profile and out of the press. She was slightly offended at being called a pretty little thing, but something about the driver stopped her from saying anything.

The cab driver thought silently for a second, then tried to find a way to get out what he wanted to say, without offending the young woman next to him. "So do you..." he cleared his throat "you know, do business for powerful people" He said hoping he hadn't offended her.

"I guess, you could say that," Brennan said, not at all faltering.

"Oh" said the cab driver; he hadn't expected her to be so foreword about it. I guess the surprise on his face gave it away.

"What?" questioned Brennan.

"I don't know, people in your line of work usually aren't so…so foreword about it" He said explaining his earlier feeling.

"You've met other forensic anthropologists?" she asked, she was surprised usually people didn't even know what a forensic anthropologist was let alone ever met one.

"Oh… is that what you do" he said chuckling slightly his eyes shining. He suddenly felt much more comfortable around the woman, and let out a full hearty laugh.

"Why, what did you think I did?" now Brennan was really confused, and his laugh hadn't helped, but she couldn't help but smile when she heard it. It reminded her of Santa Claus, that thought sent a familiar pang in her heart.

"Well..." he said a little flustered "Your not exactly dressed like an anthropologist." He said gesturing his hand up and down.

"Oh" said Brennan slightly embarrassed, "My frien-" she was saved from a very lengthy confusing story, when the cab driver pulled expertly in front of the Washington Monument.

"We're here Miss.. He said again chuckling "I don't believe I got your name."

"Brennan, Dr. Brennan." She said, informing him about her doctorate as she always did. She heard a tapping at her closed window and held up her forefinger to show Booth one-minute.

"Well Dr. Brennan, if you ever need a ride again ask for Sam, I've enjoyed talking to you." He tipped his hat at her as he said, "Have a good night"

"Thanks Sam, you too" she said as she exited the car.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth paced back and forth, where was she. She was supposed to be there five minutes ago, the team could do nothing without Bones. Luckily Cam wasn't there yet, or she would really chew him out, this was strictly bone, no flesh. His team had done a good job keeping this out of the press, but there's no telling with them. They could show up at any minute, he wanted the bones gone as quick as possible. Just then he saw a cab pull up _Thank God _he thought as he rushed over to it. When she didn't get out right away he tapped on the glass.

"Come on Bones" he said almost desperately. When the door finally opened and she stepped out, he didn't look at her at first. He looked around and saw all of the other agents, male and female, staring at him, or so he thought. "What" he said and then he turned and got his first good look at Brennan, as the cab sped off. His mouth suddenly went dry "wow" he said his mouth hanging open. Her legs looked so long and her breasts were literally pouring out of the corset. _When did she get so hot, I mean look at her, those legs, those eyes, those breasts… woah where did that come from, I can't think of her like this… but look at what she is wearing she is practically screaming to be thought of like that. _He started to fill in what little was left for the imagination, and he felt his arousal growing, _stop Seely, she is your partner._

"Booth?" Brennan said. Booth realized he had just been standing there, with his mouth hanging open, staring at her.

"Sorry, Bones" he said his voice still a little hoarse as he tried to wet his dry mouth. "The case is over here…Bones you look…" Brennan had had enough of the staring so she took off in the direction of his pointing. "…Hot" he finished, as he looked around him he saw the eyes of every male agent following Brennan as she made her way to the body. He suddenly had the urge to rip out every one of their eyes and throw them as far as he could. He ran to catch up with her and started to fill her in on the details of the case.

"Wow, is she a hottie" said Agent Randy Mathers said watching Brennan walk. "There's no way she is part of the FBI, or I would have noticed." He said licking his lips as he watched her from his place on the sidelines. He was a better-than-good looking man with sandy hair and striking green eyes.

"Yeah, man she is just…wow" said Agent Mathers partner, Agent Felix Bishop. "She is definitely not FBI or you would have already had her, man" he said smacking his partner on the back, as the both laughed. Bishop was good-looking but didn't get nearly as many chicks as Mathers. He had brown curly hair and blue eyes; he was what women would call cute, while Mathers was hot.

Special Agent Martin Clearwater watched the exchange from a couple feet behind. Agent's Mathers and Bishop were the two newest members of the FBI. Mathers just signing on a couple of months ago and for Bishop it was about a year. He was torn between helping them or watching them suffer, but seeing as he was the senior officer he decided to help them.

"I don't think you want to be doing that." He said as he strode over to them. Clearwater had dark hair that was graying at the temples, and a strong chin, at one time he might have been as handsome as Mathers. He was happily married now for 25 years and was the senior member of the FBI, DC chapter. He was a very intimidating man and stood at about 6'5".

"What?" said Bishop.

"Check out, that women over there." He said bluntly

"Why not," Mathers said, arrogantly, he wasn't used to taking orders.

"That…" he said pointing "Is Dr. Brennan, Special Agent Booth's partner" he said as if it explained all, and to one of them it did.

"Woah, man really? Phew, that was a close one. Thanks for warning us dude, and can you please not tell him anything we said, please" Bishop said almost begging, for he had heard all about Booth.

"What? Who is Agent Booth, and why does it mean we have to back off this Dr. girl?" Mathers asked confused.

"Wow, you need to start using your upstairs brain more often and pay attention." Said Bishop; Clearwater just gave him a look. "Booth is one of the best agents, he is also is the only one without a agent partner, she…" he said gesturing toward Brennan "is his partner. Ever since they started working together they haven't lost a case."

"I still don't see why I have to back off, I didn't hear you say anything about girlfriend, just 'partner'" he said not taking his eyes off Brennan.

"One because Booth is way over protective of her, and two because he could beat you to the ground in a half a second." Bishop said, "Should we tell him?" looking up at Clearwater.

"Be my guest." Said Clearwater nodding his head.

"A while ago Dr. Brennan took down a gang leader that assaulted her, Mara Muerte, you may have heard of them" he said looking at Mathers, who just nodded his head his interest peaked by the story. "Well naturally Mara Muerte put a hit out on her, and no one knows for sure what happened, but the day after Agent Booth found out about, it the hit was taken back."

"Also" Clearwater continued "when Dr. Brennan was kidnapped by Jamie Kenton, even though he was in the hospital with 2 broken ribs, and many other things; he insisted on helping find her. When she was located, even though there were many other capable agents, he went in and saved her." He trying but failing to save the agent from certain pain.

"And ever since then he's dropped everything for her whenever she needed him, in Louisiana or even the desert." Said Mathers fascinated by the mans determination

"Yeah, That's a nice story guys, but I think I'll chance it." He said flashing them a smile as he made his way toward Brennan.

"Poor Bastard" said Clearwater shaking his head.

"Poor, Poor Bastard" said Mathers also shaking his head.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"… so what your telling me is that somebody must have dumped the body here when they were working on construction, hoping that it would get paved over without being noticed. But unfortunately for them the recent rain storm exposed the left femur, which was found by security doing a routine check" said Brennan recapping all that Booth had told her in the last five minutes.

"Exactly." Said Booth careful not to look at Brennan; he had been trying not to look at her the entire time he gave her the case details. He went over to the SUV and got out all of her supplies, and brought them over to her. He handed them to her. Then he held out her lab coat "Put this on." He said again without looking at her.

"No Booth, I am just doing recovery, and it is extremely hot out" he tried not to watch as a bead of sweat dripped down her neck and into her cleavage. "Why do you care anyway."

"Because I will not be responsible for my actions if you continue to stand in front of me, wearing that." He said forcing himself to look in her eyes for the first time, and it frightened Brennan a little to see the raw look of desire in his eyes.

"Fine" said Brennan snatching the lab coat and turning away from him trying to hide the dark red color that was appearing on her cheeks. She pulled her lab coat on and found that it didn't cover much more than the outfit she was wearing.

"Thanks" said Booth as he watched her turn around and grinned at the fact that she was blushing. When she turned back around he saw that the lab coat was an improvement but not a big one, at least now though he didn't see the leather or the corset.

"What are you grinning at?" she said looking at him.

"Oh nothing Bones, just do your bone thing I'll watch," he said, as she turned around to start recovery. He looked to his right and saw his buddy Agent Clearwater, talking to some of the newbies. One of them started to make his way toward Bones. Booth wanted to kick his ass just for the way he was looking at her. He stopped in front of Bones who was kneeling on the ground photographing the remains. After she took her last picture, she put down the camera and looked up, ignored Mathers and turned to Booth.

"When is Zack and Hodgins getting here?" she asked then looked back down to continue her work.

"Zack should be here any minute he had to get a cab because Hodgins isn't at home." Said Booth eyeing Mathers up and down and giving him a glare.

"What are they gay or something?" Said Mathers saying his first words to them, he realized it was the wrong thing to say when Brennan looked up glared at him and then looked back down. Booth looked at him in disgust, did this man have any tact. "I guess that's a no."

"Dr. Brennan, I'm here, I'm sorry it took so long, traffic and everything. Zack said as he pulled on his lab coat and snapped on his latex gloves. "What do we got" he said crouching next to Brennan.

"Don't worry about it Zack, looks like we've got a left femur here" she said pointing to the part of the bone sticking out of the dirt. "Over here" she said moving "looks to be the skull, we will just have to dig and see what we can find."

"Ok Dr. Brennan I'll get right on that," said Zack hopping up and heading to get a shovel.

"Oh, and Zack remember small layers we don't want to damage the bone." She said to Zack and then whipped around to look at Mathers "Can I help you with something or are you just going to stand there and be in the way?" she said, Booth couldn't help but chuckle a little at the look on the agents face.

"Oh… well... I …was …just…" stammered Mathers, he was not used to being treated this way by women.

"Ahem, I don't have all day, I really need to get these bones out of the ground, so if you'll excuse me" she said as she grabbed a shovel from right behind him and went to work. Mathers turned around in disbelief and walked away many thoughts running through his head. Mostly of how he would need to work on a new approach, this woman was different than any other one he had met. A challenge, one he was willing to accept.

Booth grinned, a grin that could only be described as one of victory, but of what he didn't know. _Of course you know_ screamed his heart_ you won Bones_. _No I didn't_ his mind screamed back _besides she would kill me if she ever found out I consider her a prize to be won_. _Aha so you admit it you did win her_ said his heart. _Yes wait no ugh _said his mind back _I am so confused_. While Booth was busy wrestling with his thoughts rain started to come down, lightly at first but soon it turned into a full on poor.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

3 hours later, a soaked, mud covered Dr. Brennan made her way over to a similar looking Agent Booth. "Zack and I uncovered a full skeleton, we can't determine much…"she started

"Yeah, yeah I know the drill, you can't confirm anything until your formal analysis at the lab. Can you please tell me what you think from the prelim?" Agent Booth asked, feeling quite exhausted.

"It's a male age 11-13, relatively short for his size, he must have looked younger than he was, broke his arm about 2 years ago. That's all I got, I'll give you cause of death once the bones are clean and I get a better look." Said Brennan eager to get started giving this boy justice "you can drop me off at the lab."

"Woah, no way its past midnight, I am taking you home" she looked at him strangely, and he blushed "to your house, I mean." Added Booth "come on Bones the SUV is over here." He said putting his arm in its usual spot at the small of her back. They stopped in front of the car. "Here Bones, give me your lab coat, it is full of mud. I'll put in the back so you don't get my car dirty.

She looked at him and quirked an eyebrow, "What?" he asked.

"If I take this off are you sure you will be able to control your self?" she asked

"I'll try Bones, I'll try." He said laughing, but mentally preparing himself for the outfits second unveiling.

Wow, this did not turn out as I expected it too, but I hope you like it anyway. I still want to know if anyone wants this to be more case-centered and less fluff, but so far I haven't gotten any complaints so I will continue. I am thinking that the next chapter will be M, a little one night stand type thing, tell me what you think. And if you haven't guessed you haven't seen the last of Agent Mathers, I might bring back Felix Bishop too, because he has a cool name. You know I love hearing from you so tell me what you think... Much Love


	3. Mistake?

**Summary:** Just a way for Bones and Booth to get together, might be a bit of Booth/Cam, don't get scared away, I said a bit. Grr I really suck at summaries just read it, please

**Rating:** Now officially an M

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Bones, I would be the happiest little white girl in all of Detroit, but unfortunately I do not own Bones so I am sad…"What…hold on, I am typing, You cant be hungry you just ate an hour ago…geez…got to go… David can be so demanding" ;)

**Authors Note:** I'm sorry It took so long to update (ducks behind the chair to avoid flying objects) I know It's been a while, I mean this story is on the Third Page. I haven't been all that busy I was just having a tough time writing this. Oh, and I was also watching Tigers games, Wooh GO TIGERS. Excuse my enthusiasm its just we haven't been this good in a long time. I mean my entire lifetime they've sucked, really sucked, and it is great to finally win games…ok sorry I know most of you probably don't care about baseball…I hope you enjoy it is only my second attempt at M so we'll see where it goes. Molto amore

Mistake?

Brennan slowly undid each button one by one on the lab coat, revealing the outfit for the second time that day. Then she folded it in her arms and looked up at Booth, who was staring at her again. She couldn't help but notice how sexy he looked. He had taken off his suit coat; his soaking white dress shirt clung to his muscles and showed off his six pack. His tie was pulled loose and hung around his neck. His hair messy and wet; she had to fight the urge to run her fingers through it. His eyes once again had that look of desire and a hint something else. But before she could analyze it, she saw him take a step closer so he was right in front of her. She felt her eyes close and lips part in anticipation, as he leaned in closer and felt his warm breath on her. Then surprisingly she felt him grab the lab coat and step away from her. When she opened her eyes he was already throwing the coats in the trunk. Her mind went into rapid-fire mode _what happened? Why didn't he kiss me? Wait, did I want him to kiss me? Of course not, he's my partner, he doesn't think of me in that way. Does he? What was that look in his eyes? Desire or something else? No, I'm sure it was merely physical attraction to the outfit that I am wearing. Arrgh, curse you Angela this is all your fault!_

"Bones, you coming" he said poking his head out through the passenger side door, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry" she said as she climbed into her rightful place beside him in the SUV.

Booth felt himself smile as he thought about what just happened. He had wanted to kiss her, in fact it took all of his self control to pull back in that last second. He probably would have done it too if he hadn't noticed the audience of agents they had, but of course Brennan was too culls to see. He had gotten what he wanted though, he now knew she wanted to kiss him too. He looked over at her, with her hair in a mop of wet curls and her make-up slightly smudged. It seemed like she was growing sexier by the minute if at all possible. His mind knew exactly what he wanted to do to her now, and he lost all control and suddenly they pulled into his apartment.

"Booth, I thought you said you were taking me home?" Brennan asked confused. She looked into his eyes and understood what he wanted and found that it was exactly what her body wanted.

"Bones, I thought maybe you might want to come over for… a drink" he said his voice low and sexy and his eyes saying something else entirely. Contrary to her mind, she felt her body nod weakly in agreement and follow him out of the car.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth stood outside the door of his apartment fumbling with his keys; Brennan stood only about an inch from him her hip gently bumping against his as she shifted weight from one foot to the other. He knew that he couldn't stand in this hallway much longer without touching her. Finally he got the door open and it swung in. "After you" he said as she walked in.

Brennan barely had any time to look around his apartment as he shut the door. He grabbed her arm and spun her so she was up against the door. "I've wanted this for a long time." He whispered his whisper almost a growl, as he closed the space between them pressing every part of his body to hers. He swooped down and captured her lips with his own; Brenann threw her hands into the hair she had been longing to touch, as Booth pinned her to the wall. His tongue explored her mouth, and his hands roamed all over her body not able to get enough. He pulled his mouth away and sucked on her bottom lip, and was encouraged by the whimper she made to travel down her neck.

She braced her hands against the door behind her, and let out a moan as he sucked on the delicate skin at the side of her neck. He let his kisses travel to her cleavage and place light kisses on each breast, along the top of the corset. His kisses left a trail of fire on her skin, she was sure she could feel them even after he moved from that spot. When Booth looked into her eyes he saw fire, not the normal kind he saw when they were arguing, this was something different this was lust and passion.

He pulled back took of his tie and Brennan helped him undo the buttons of his shirt, a few buttons ripping of and clattering to the ground in their haste. His lips found her mouth again and she wrapped her arms around his bare back pulling him closer. He knew that they should probably go in the bedroom, but he couldn't he wanted her now, correction needed her now. He could tell by the deep trails of pink her nails were creating on his back that she needed him too.

"I've been wondering all night how this outfit would look… off of you." He said as he tried to undo the many hooks in the back of the corset. _This is ten times worse than a bra_ he thought, as he continued to struggle with the garment.

"I'll do it," she said desperately wanting to feel his skin against hers. She finished off the rest of the hooks and the corset was discarded on the ground. He began to trace kisses all along her jawline again pressing her to the door, relishing the feel of her body under him. He pulled away and massaged her breasts in his hands around the nipple and she moaned loudly as he finally touched the hardened peak. He bent down and took it into his mouth and sucked and nipped gently she arched her back into him as she let out a muffled "Seely"

He was aware that they were making a lot of noise and other people in the apartment might be able to hear them, but at the moment he didn't care. All he cared about was that he had a semi-naked Brennan underneath him. She ran her hands over the taught muscles of his chest paying special attention to the area right above his dress pants. She touched him through the clothes he was wearing and he leaned his head back and moaned "Temperance… you don't know what you do to me…"

She rocked her hips, grinding lightly as she pulled on his belt buckle; he let out another moan. "If its anything like what you do to me, than I do." She gasped. She undid the belt, pulled it off and threw it across the room; it flew into a pot holding a plant at the other side of the kitchen. The sound of the vase crashing did nothing to slow their frenzied movements. He stepped back, kicked off his shoes and socks, and started to take his pants off. She was busy trying to wriggle out of the little leather skirt. Then she started to take off her shoes…

"No, leave them on" he said, he loved the way they made her legs look. She stopped trying to get the shoes off and left them on as she slipped off the leather skirt. He grabbed her butt through the thin panties she had on, and pressed her against his arousal. All of a sudden she wished that there was no cloth separating them, and proceeded to pull down her panties and kick them off before he know what happened.

He took his off to and pressed her to the door with a kiss that showed her just how much he wanted her. He started to suck at her bottom lip as he pushed her legs up against the door to allow himself access. As much as he wanted to go fast, he wanted to make the first motion slow and deep so she felt it throughout her entire body. Her body went rigid as he entered her and her eyes got wide; he made sure he went painfully slow. When he got all the way inside her the feeling she felt was so deep she was positive she had never felt anything like it before. She gasped loudly and he pulled out.

"Faster" she whimpered and this time he happily complied, thrusted in and out fast, both of their bodes responding in unison. When he was about to come he slowed down a bit; he wanted her to come with him. He didn't have to wait long for in less than a minute he felt her walls pulsing around him and he released as well. Her head flew back as she screamed his name, a gesture in which he repeated saying "Temperance." They collapsed in a naked, sweaty heap on the floor, and panted for breath.

"That was…" she said lying on the cool floor of his kitchen

"Wow" he finished lying down beside her. They didn't know if it was the fact that it was way past midnight and they had worked all night, or exhaustion from what they had just done but they both fell asleep right there on the floor.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Hmm" Brennan sighed contently, she had slept better than she had in weeks and she didn't know why. All of a sudden she became aware of the fact that she was naked and intertwined with another body. As she opened her eyes and saw Booth the memories of last night came flooding back to her; the club, the outfit, the call, the case, the look, the kiss, the se… _Oh God, _she thought _what did I do?_ She quickly untangled herself from Booth, stood up and started to pace a million thoughts running through her head.

_Shit! _Was her first thought, there was no alcohol so she couldn't blame it on that, they both hadn't had a drink all night. Unless you count that sip of beer she had before she left the club, but even she knew that that did nothing to affect her judgment. _We were tired, we weren't thinking straight_ she thought but she knew that wasn't true either. _It was just recreational _she thought, her rational mind liking this option a lot better. _It was just his physical reaction to the outfit I was wearing_ she continued on a roll _It was spur of the moment… and accident… a mistake..._ she smiled glad to have sorted it all out, then another thought struck her_ what was that he said before we… "I've wanted this for a long time" he'd been thinking about it, and what was her excuse, was it more than recreation? _Her mind dismissed this thought right after it was formed. _Of course it wasn't, it was only natural for her to want him after what he looked like last night, but that's all it was physical attraction. _She decided to go with the fact that what happened was a mistake and started to look for her clothes. She glanced at the clock it read 9:14, if she hurried she would only be an hour late for work, she could explain that.

She put on everything except the corset; she really didn't like the idea of putting that back on so she grabbed his dress shirt instead. She buttoned it up, with the buttons that were still on it, and tied it in the middle like a cowgirl. She looked at him sleeping peacefully on the ground his features relaxed and a tight smile on his face. She felt bad for what she was about to do but it was necessary. She would not let one mistake ruin their partnership, what happened last night could never happen again. She searched for a pen and paper and found a notepad and a pen sitting next to the phone. She took it and wrote a short message, moved it to the counter so he would see it easier. Then she silently stepped over him and opened the door slowly so she didn't wake him. Before she closed it, she looked back at his sleeping face and a smile came to her lips. She shook her head, she had to put a stop to this, she had to leave, with that she closed the door, and walked down the hall.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth awoke startled to find himself lying naked on his kitchen floor; he then remembered last night and what happened. _Shit_ he thought, then he looked around, she was gone. _Shit he_ thought again _what did I do?_ He looked around and her clothes were no where to be found, and he lay back down on the floor and looked at the ceiling. _God, I am such an idiot, I cant believe I did that, all in one night that I couldn't control myself. _He couldn't put all the blame on himself though; she had been a willing participant. _But I initiated it _he thought _it's my fault._

Last night had been amazing, it was defiantly the best he'd ever had, it was because his heart was in it too, it was not just recreational, he felt deep in his soul. Somewhere inside of him he knew she did too, but maybe that was just wishful thinking. Sighing he got up and put on his boxers, he couldn't believe she had just left without a goodbye. He almost smiled as he noticed the smashed plant and remembered how it was broken. The smile was wiped off his face as he noticed a small note on the table. He walked over and picked it up…

Booth

Last night was a mistake

Temperance

He thought last night had been a lot of things, an accident, dumb but never a mistake. How could she just say that after what they shared? Any hope he had was demolished with that one word, and all of a sudden he got angry. He stormed into his bedroom to get changed.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Again I am so sorry it took so long, it was a hard chapter to write... I knew what I wanted but I just couldn't write it down, but I hope all of my struggling was worth it and you enjoyed this chapter. So please tell me what you think, I love hearing from you all and I hope that you. I am always open to suggestions and constructive critisism. Much Love to you all...


	4. What Now?

**Summary:** Just a way for Bones and Booth to get together, might be a bit of Booth/Cam, don't get scared away, I said a bit. Grr I really suck at summaries just read it, please

**Rating:** T this chapter

**Disclaimer: **Bones is not mine, I know that is a shock, just take a deep breath and relax. So an officer came by and told me it was against the law to hold people against their will, so I had to let David go, but I am confident he will return.

**Authors Note:** I hope you are all still reading and enjoying this story, because I didn't get as many reviews on that last chapter. I will continue though as long as some people still like it. WOOH! TIGERS MADE THE PLAYOFFS, I was getting worried there for a while, but they pulled it off. First the Division, next the World Series! Sorry again but I am super excited, I am going to the game on Friday. Veel Liefde…

What now?

"Sir, can I?" Agent Randy Mathers asked Deputy Director Cullen

"Hmm," Cullen sighed rubbing his brows; he looked up at the young agent. "Who is the lead agent on this case?" he asked putting his feet up on the desk.

"Booth, sir," Mathers said with a little disgust.

"I knew that, I don't even know why I asked you. If a case has anything to do with the Jeffersonian, Booth has to be on it." Said Cullen, "Oh, and Mathers, please refer to superior officers as Agent." He said not liking the way Mathers was talking about one of his best agents.

"Yes, sir." He said, wanting desperately to salute him, but he knew better than that. He did not want to get fired.

"And as for going to the Jeffersonian, you have to ask Agent Booth, it's not my call." Director Cullen stated, silently wishing him luck. Booth had only ever taken one agent to the Jeffersonian, Kenton, and everyone knew how that turned out.

"but, sir, Booth… er… Agent Booth hasn't checked into work yet." Mathers told Cullen

"Really," said Cullen looking at his watch, it was 10:00 "He should have been here by now…hmm" said Cullen looking back up. "Is it important, that you go?" he asked as Mathers nodded. "Alright then its up to you" said Cullen shaking his head, "but don't be surprised if Booth comes charging in, trust me you don't want to be on his bad side" said Cullen.

"Thank you so much sir," said Mathers smiling arrogantly as he left the office, Cullen just shook his head _Poor Bastard_ he thought.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Brennan pulled her hair up into a ponytail and secured it with an elastic band as she walked up the steps to the examination tables at the Jeffersonian. With the help of a speed shower and going 10 over the speed limit she was only 45 minutes late for work. She walked up to the table where Zack was bent over talking to Hodgins.

"Sorry I am late, what have you got so far." She said interrupting their conversation and getting right down to business.

Zack jumped and looked at her shocked "Dr. Brennan, hi…" he said obviously uncomfortable, he cleared his throat "I have confirmed the sex and age, you were right male 11-13. I also entered the femur measurements into the computer and it also confirmed your idea that he was short for his age, more specifically around 4' 2" Zack finished.

"Wow, little guy" said Hodgins, turning to Brennan "Why were you late?" he asked raising his eyebrows in an amused look. She just rolled her eyes at him and turned back to Zack.

"What else Zack," she asked him.

"Well I also confirm your guess that he broke his arm about two years ago. The race though, I am having a little trouble determining, could you come have a look." He asked unsure of himself.

"Of course," she said rounding the table, and starting to examine the bones. She stood silent for a minute, just looking, then she said "Hmm… I see what you mean Zack, the facial structure suggests African American, but the nose and other features show definite Caucasian details. Just write down mixed race, I'll be able to determine more once Angela runs it through the Angelator. Where is she by the way?" she asked bracing herself for Angela to come rushing up to her, take one look and know everything that happened.

"She hasn't come in yet…" Hodgins said a slightly disappointed tone in his voice.

"Phew…" said Brennan letting out a sigh of relief, she didn't have to deal with Angela, yet. "Well, when I left her at the bar she was looking cozy with some guy. She probably had a late night and slept in." Brennan added.

"Oh," said Hodgins his tone even more depressed. "Shouldn't you call to make sure everything's ok.."

"If she doesn't come in by noon I'll call, but I don't want to call now. She gets grumpy when you wake her up." Said Brennan, she had more than once been on the receiving end of one of Angela's early morning rants.

"Hello, Everybody! Agent Mathers in the house!" called an overly cheerful voice, accompanied by the loud beeping alarm, as Agent Mathers walked right up the stairs. "Woah" he said "What's that?"

"That," said Zack as he walked over pulling his I.D Card off his lab coat. "Is the alarm, because you don't have a card" he said showing him his card before swiping it and turning off the alarm.

"What's with all the security, I mean really, who wants to steal bones?" Said Mathers almost like a joke, and he laughed a little. Brennan looked at him like she was going to throw up. She hated when people disrespected her field like that. She opened her mouth to say something but Zack beat her to it.

"We work on skeletons that are thousands of years old, and are worth millions of dollars" said Zack "So in answer to your question, Lots of people." Said Zack

"Geez, Down Boy, it was a joke" said Mathers in that same arrogant tone.

"Ok, first of all, do not treat my assistant like a dog, he is a human being, not just some robot that spits out answers to be used at your disposal" Brennan said more than slightly annoyed. "Secondly, do not make jokes that disrespect me, my co-workers or my job, especially Here." She said punctuating the last word. Then she regained her composure and turned to Zack, completely ignoring Mathers. "Zack, continue to work on cleaning the bones, see if you can find a cause of death. Hodgins, you can work on the particulates, but I don't think you will find much. If anyone needs me I'll be in my office." With that she turned and walked toward her office, swiping her card as she went.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Brennan closed her office door behind her and sat down at her desk. She grabbed a stack of papers from the last case that needed her signature, and started signing. She looked up when she heard her door open.

"You know it is customary in this society to knock before you open a closed door, especially one that leads to someone else's office." She said to Mathers as she returned her attention back to the document in her hands. When he didn't leave she looked back up "Are you here for a reason?" she asked "because if not, then you better leave because I am not in the mood to chat." She stated.

"As a matter of fact, I am here for a reason," he said, sauntering over and sitting across from her. He looked at what she was wearing, tight jeans, a cranberry tank covered with a dark brown jacket, and jewelry. She looked good, but he preferred what she wore last night.

"And that would be…" she said prompting him. This guy just irked her, she didn't know why, she just didn't like him.

"I need an update on what you've found so far." Said Mathers matter of factly.

"Already? We just got the bones what an hour ago." She said sighing "Ok, I'll tell you only if you promise to go away." She said liking the idea of this deal.

"Okay…" said Mathers slowly, not liking what he was agreeing too. This was definitely not going the way he planned.

"It's a male, age 11-13, mixed ra---" she started.

"Bones, we need to talk" said Booth storming into her office. _He looks really angry _she thought. If it was possible she saw his eyes darken even more at the site of Agent Mathers.

"Booth, now is not a good time, and don't call me Bones." She said testily.

"Well _Temperance_ when is a good time, because we can't just ignore this." he said, and she couldn't help but feel a little flutter in her heart when he said her first name. He only used it when something was serious, or her mind mused _when were having sex. _She pushed away that thought.

"Not now" she said.

"Hello, still sitting here." Said Mathers slightly annoyed.

She ignored him "Why are you here Booth?" she asked

"Why am I always here Bones, we have a case, and a fresh body." He said without the usual charm in his voice, as he walked out of her office.

"What?" she said as her eyes widened and she followed him out of her office completely forgetting the other person sitting across from her. "Wait Booth, a fresh body?"

"Yeah, it was found standing with the soldiers in the Korean War memorial." Said Booth grimacing at the thought, thankful he wasn't the unfortunate tourist who found it.

"Wow, seems like our killer isn't very shy… Where's the body?" she asked

"It just got here." He said pointing to some men walking in with a stretcher, with a body bag on it. "It's still got skin, so its Cams responsibility, but I want you to take a look at what's in the mouth." Booth said looking at her, _God _he cursed himself _why couldn't he manage to stay mad at her_. He watched her disgust the information and prepare herself, he also noticed Agent Mathers come out of her office and sprint to catch up. "Ready Bones?" he asked as they headed toward the steps.

"Ready as I'll ever be, I hate skin" she made a disgusted face. They paused and Booth scanned his I.D. allowing them to pass.

"Why does he get one?" Mathers asked.

"He deserved one." Brennan said making Booth smile despite of his current mood. She didn't know why she said it, she was supposed to be mad at Booth, but right now Mathers was making her more mad. Booth just glared at Mathers _What does he think he is doing coming here without me, I will just have to make it clear to him later that no one does that._ He thought.

They stopped at the table with the body bag on it. Brennan took a deep breath before she unzipped the bag. She slowly lifted back the flap, and felt a pang in her heart as she looked at the familiar face in the bag. "No…" was all she could say.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I know I am evil aren't I, but I had to do it isn't it just a great place to stop, I think so. Who is it? What will happen between BB? Will Booth kick Mather's ass? These are all questions that I think I have answered, but with some persuasive reviews maybe I could change my mind. Don't be shy, tell me what you think, I love getting feedback. The more reviews I get, the more inspired to write I get. (hint, hint, wink, wink, nudge, nudge) Much Love ;)


	5. Tonight I Wanna Cry

**Summary:** Just a way for Bones and Booth to get together, might be a bit of Booth/Cam, don't get scared away, I said a bit. Grr I really suck at summaries just read it, please

**Rating:** T this chapter, promise I will be back to M soon.

**Disclaimer: **Unless anything has changed in the last five minutes, my offer to buy Bones from FOX for 20$ didn't go through. So I still own nothing except the extra characters i.e. Mathers, Bishop, Clearwater and Sam.

**Authors Note:** Sorry, ok I need to stop apologizing because it is becoming painfully obvious that I can only get out one chapter per week, and me apologizing for being late every chapter is not helping. I am not in a great mood right now because of what happened to a certain baseball team that I know of… but I guess I just have to keep rooting them on and crossing my fingers that out of some miracle we can beat the infamous NY. OK I won't leave you hanging any longer… and now the answer to the pure evil cliffhanger… Πολλή αγάπη

Tonight I Wanna Cry

"Hey Everybody" called Angela's usual cheerful voice, as she walked in the sliding doors of the lab. "Sorry I'm late, but I was out late and drank WAY to much, major hangover." She said not sounding at all tired as she swiped her card and made her way up the. "But it was nothing a few aspirin, a glass of water and a lot of sleep wouldn't fi---" she started then she noticed the grim look on Brennan's face and the body bag on the table. "What?" she asked looking at Brennan.

Looking into those eyes, which were now so empty almost made Brennan sick. She had just seen those eyes last night looking so jolly and full of life. She was saddened that they would never light up with that full belly laugh that reminded her so much of Santa Claus again. She silently wondered how many other people would be missing the cheerful, old man.

"Bones, do you know him?" asked Booth gently, touching her shoulder lightly. She shivered slightly at his touch; she hated that he had that effect on her. Now that she knew what it was like to sleep with him it was ten times worse.

"No not really, his name is Sam, he's a cab driver. He drove me to the Monument last night, he was nice, and we talked a little. I just can't believe, I mean… I just saw him" She said shaking her head switching into professional mode so quickly that it was lost on her colleagues "So Booth, what did you want me to look at?" she asked leaving a bewildered Booth in the dust.

"Oh" he said finally following what she said. "Open the mouth you'll see…" he told her.

"Alright" she said as she snapped on latex gloves gently pried the mouth. Protruding from Sam's tongue was a small piece of bone. Brennan grabbed a pair of tweezers from the table behind her and slowly removed the shard of bone. She rinsed it under distilled water to remove Sam's blood then held it up in the light and stared at it.

"What is it?" Mathers asked curious.

Brennan threw him a look "Obviously, it is a piece of bone or else I wouldn't be needed now would I?" she said in an annoyed tone, this man was getting on her last nerve.

"Can you tell what bone it's from?" asked Booth smiling slightly he loved how Bones didn't fall pray to Mathers charm.

"Not without further analysis, the piece is too small. Do you have any evidence that links the two victims?" she asked.

"No but I am hoping that that piece of bone," he said pointing to the tweezers in her hand. "Will be the link we're looking for." He added

"I wouldn't get your hopes up this piece of bone could be from anybody…" she continued placing the bone into a small dish. "Besides we don't even know if the other body is missing a piece of bone." She added and was about to say more when an extremely excited Zack Addy practically ran her over.

"Dr. Brennan I think I have a cause of death, come over here and look." He said leading everyone over to the table. "I didn't find anything at first, but when I looked closer I found scratches on the victims ribs, here… here… here… and here" he said pointing to four spots on ribs on either side of the sternum. "They appear to be made with some kind of pointed object."

"So you our victim was stabbed multiple times with a knife?" Booth asked, Brennan stayed quiet and allowed her assistant to continue. Mathers who was used to being ignored by now just sat there listening.

"That's what I thought too, but then I tried to see which stab caused death, take a look Dr. Brennan." He said gesturing toward the bone. Brennan bent over and studied the ribs, picked them up and looked in the light. "You see what I mean Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes Zack, it seems that all of the stabs were fatal, they must have been done at the same time." She said clearing it up to those who were not anthropologists.

"Exactly, so then I started to look for a kind of instrument that would make these marks. I noticed that if you connect lines between the four points they make a straight line." He said pushing buttons on the computer that made a picture of the skeleton, with a line connecting the four wounds. "What kind of an instrument has four points in a row that make a straight line." He said moving his hands foreword as if trying to get them to guess the answer.

"A pitchfork!" said Brennan, Booth and Angela all simultaneously.

"Yes!" said Zack, as he brought up a picture of a pitchfork, "The marks are a perfect match for the common farm-variety pitchfork."

"That's nasty," said Mathers earning him more looks. "Who kills with a pitchfork?" Brennan was about to reply when a thought struck her and she turned and practically ran over to the examination table holding Sam, the others rushed after her. When she reached the table she quickly unzipped the bag even more and revealed four identical holes right through Sam's chest.

"I think we have a serial killer on our hands," Brennan said looking up

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The rest of the squints day was spent finding out as much information about the body as possible. It proved to be rather successful. They found that the shard of bone on Sam's tongue did indeed come from the young boy, it was a small piece of his rib. They had yet to figure out how it got on his tongue though. Brennan decided to distance herself from Booth for the rest of the day, only talking to him about the case and only telling the facts. It was now 10pm and everyone else was home, but not Brennan.

"Bones, what's going on?" Booth asked as he walked in the doors of lab, he knew he'd find her there. "You've been avoiding me like the plague." He asked

"Nothing Booth, I've just been busy you know… trying to solve a case" she said with more conviction than she felt.

"What's the matter? You're treating me like a criminal when I've done nothing wrong." He said his blood pressure slowly going above normal.

"This is not the place, we'll talk later" said Brennan pointedly storming off the platform and into her office and shut the door behind her, only to have it thrown open a millisecond later by a very angry Agent Booth.

"No Bones, its time to talk now." He demanded not giving her a choice. She walked over and sat down behind her desk

"Ok, Booth" she said calmly as she folded her hands in her lap very patiently.

"Goddamnit Bones, how can you just sit there and pretend nothing happened?" he asked raising his voice above normal volume, but still trying to keep his temper in check.

"Because nothing of consequence happened," she explained.

"What do you mean 'nothing of consequence' happened? How can you possibly say that after what we shared?" he asked perplexed.

"Yes Booth last night was amazing, but that's all it was… sex, two bodies in need." She said her voice even keeping up the charade of complete calm.

"Is that really all I mean to you?" he asked almost yelling now. He couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Booth… don't" she said her resolve rapidly fading as it became harder and harder for her to lie to him.

"No Bones, Is that all I am to you? a… a booty call? He screamed at her as he walked over to the other side of the desk and stood in front of her. Meeting the challenge she rose to her feet so they were standing face to face. Without warning her pulled her foreword and kissed her with a furious passion, not the passion of the night before, but anger. She responded to him with equal amounts of fury. When the need for air arose he stepped back and looked her right in the eye.

"That doesn't change anything, Booth" she said quietly, hating the way she was powerless to stop her body's reaction toward him.

"Tell me that you felt nothing just now! Tell me that you felt nothing last night!" he yelled, Brennan sat down and looked at her hands, when she didn't answer he yelled again.

"No better yet, look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me!" he said "Do that and I will walk out that door and only come back in for professional reasons."

Brennan looked up at him slowly her eyes watery as she willed away the tears. She hated lying to him but she had to, "Booth," she started her voice quiet and shaking slightly, "I don't love you." she finished breaking his gaze and looking down again. Booth looked shell-shocked he didn't know what to do. She looked up in his eyes again and saw intense sadness. He turned defeated and walked out of her office in a daze. Once he had left there was nothing to stop the tears from free falling down her face. She made her way to her couch where she sat down and hugged her knees as she sobbed violently.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth's entire drive home was spent in a daze, thinking of nothing, not even sure where he was going. He finally pulled up in front of his house and made his way inside. He instinctively went to the fridge to pull out a beer, but he decided that wasn't strong enough. He opened his cabinet and pulled out that expensive bottle of vodka he'd been saving. He figured now was as good a time as any to use it. He pulled a shot glass from the cabinet above his sink and sat down on his couch, he poured himself a shot and drained it allowing himself to think for the first time.

_She doesn't love me _he thought _She doesn't love me. _All those looks he thought he saw all those moments, they were just his imagination, just his mind making him see what wasn't there. _How could I have been so stupid, how could I have believed that she loved me? Well now it is obvious she thinks of me as a colleague and nothing else _he thought pouring and draining another shot.

Just as he was about to pour another one he thought _This is not helping, I know that even if I get myself miserably drunk I will never forget her. _He just sat there staring at the shot, tipping the glass back and forth watching the liquid run from one side to the other. _There is one way, that I can try to forget her, at least for tonight. Besides it's not safe to drink alone…_ he thought as he sat down the shot and stood up and walked to the phone. He picked up the receiver and dialed a number; the person picked up on the first ring.

"Hi Cam, its Booth…."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Ooo, one of my more angsty chapters don't you think, but I mean if you couldn't tell from the chapter title that it was going to be angsty its not my problem. I am slightly annoyed at the writers for the last episode, I mean it wasn't very good. It seems like Cam is taking over for Bones while she goes out and does fieldwork only…I miss the old episodes. Also it seems like in that last episode they ignored BB, and I for one don't like it. The Hodgela was cute but that's it… anyway review I love you all dearly and my face lights up when I open my mailbox to see all the reviews. So if you like the story tell me, it just might make my day :) Much love ;)


	6. I Don't Wanna Think About You

**Summary:** Just a way for Bones and Booth to get together, might be a bit of Booth/Cam, don't get scared away, I said a bit. Grr I really suck at summaries just read it, please

**Rating:** T this chapter , M soon.

**Disclaimer: **Sick of trying to come up with creative ways to say I don't own Bones, so I'll just say, I don't own Bones.

**Authors Note:** I know you all probably really hate me because I haven't updated in like 3 weeks, which is the same amount of time the Tigers were in the playoffs coincidence? I think not. I know that during the hiatus is when I should be writing the most to tide you all over, but watching baseball has taken up too much time. So I am still kind of depressed that the Tigers lost the WS so this chapter might reflect that a little. I am glad that many of you are enjoying this story, I got a little writer's block with this chapter, I know the end I just have to get there.

I Don't Wanna Think About You

Booth woke up slowly his mind groggy from all the alcohol he consumed; he rolled over in his bed and bumped into another person. He squinted his eyes trying to focus on who it was, he couldn't remember sleeping with anyone. Slowly Cams face came into view, and the memories came back to him, calling Cam over well aware of what would happen. He crept out of bed quietly careful not to wake her as he made his way to the bathroom for a shower.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Angela pulled her little VW Beetle into her parking space not surprised to see that Brennan's car was already in it's spot. She had a great sleep last night, which was odd, because when they worked on cases with children she usually never slept. So she was in a great mood when she bounced into the lab and made her way towards Zack and Hodgins who were currently arguing.

"Dr. Brennan has made it clear they are just partners, besides what could he have said?" asked Zack.

"It has to be something he said" said Hodgins, "No one else could have made her like that, besides I talked to Jerry who said he let him in to see Dr. B around 10 last night." He explained.

"Who's Jerry?" said Angela startling Hodgins who turned around and looked at her.

"He's the night guard at the front desk, but of course you wouldn't know him because you're always out of here by eight." Said Hodgins with a slight smirk.

"Oh, well what the hell are you two talking about?" asked Angela their previous conversation still made no sense to her.

"See for yourself" said Zack as he gestured towards Brennan's office, "I don't think she went home last night."

Angela now suddenly worried walked towards Brennan's office, and tapped on the door lightly before entering. Her heart suddenly sunk as she took in the sight of Brennan in front of her lying on her couch, eyes red and puffy from crying, looking awful.

"Bren, sweetie, its Angela." She said softly her voice full of caring. She shut the door behind her lightly and knelt beside the couch, and stroked her best friend's hair. "What's going on, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Angela" said Brennan unconvincingly as she tried to sit up.

"Really, because you don't look fine." Said Angela trying to lighten the mood a little, shifting back into a serious tone she said. "You know I'm your best friend, and you can tell me anything right?"

Brennan silently nodded, as she turned to look into her best friends eyes, "Oh, Angela what has happened to me?" she said running her hand down her face, massaging her eyes lightly

"What happened?" asked Angela hoping that she wouldn't close her out now. "Does this have anything to do with Booth coming here around 10 last night?" asked Angela silently hoping that he was the 'he' Hodgins and Zack were referring to earlier, she had forgotten to ask.

"How did you know?" asked Brennan slightly startled, no one had been at the lab last night.

"Jerry" answered Angela simply

"How do you know Jerry? You're always gone by eight." Asked Brennan.

"Why does everyone assume that I don't know Jerry, but anyway stop trying to avoid the question. It doesn't matter how I know, the point is I know." Said Angela as she moved to sit next to her.

"Angela, I think I messed everything up, things were going great before… then I had to go and…" Brennan really didn't want to tell Angela what happened the other night, she knew she'd have a field day with that news.

"Sweetie, you can tell me," said Angela placing her hand gently on Brennan's thigh.

"BoothandIslepttogether" she said quickly and quietly.

"What?" Angela thought that she heard what Brennan said, but it couldn't be true. She had to have said something else.

"We slept together Angela, Had sex" Yelled Brennan so loud that it caused Angela to look around and make sure no one heard.

"I know what sleeping together means," said Angela lowering her voice slightly. "But, wow, that's a big step, I didn't even know anything was going on between you."

"There isn't anything going on Angela, it's never going to happen again, it was a mistake and I told him so." Explained Brennan and felt sick to her stomach at the thought of his face when she said she didn't love him.

"Honey, you didn't" said Angela and Brennan just nodded "How could you, you know how much that man cares about you, why would you do this to yourself?" Asked Angela confused on why Brennan would let a man like that go, I mean if she had a man like him she'd hold on so tight nothing would be able to take him away. Brennan just sat there staring at her hands, Angela sighed "Okay, just start from the beginning and tell me the whole story."

"Well It all started when he saw me in that outfit that you picked out…" Started Brennan.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth dried his hair with the towel as he walked from the bathroom to his bedroom. He opened the door of his bedroom and bumped right into Cam.

"Good morning Handsome, where were you? I woke up and you were gone." Said Cam as she continued to stand in front of him blocking his way.

"I took a shower," said Booth bluntly.

"Why didn't you wake me up? We could have taken one together." Said Cam as she ran her fingers over his chest and pulled on his undershirt lightly.

"Not now Cam, We really have to go to work, this is the second time in a row I am going to be late, and so are you." he said pushing her off of him gently, with an almost disgusted look on his face but she didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, shit," said Cam as she ran a hand through her hair and looked at the clock. "Do you mind if I use your shower?" asked Cam hopefully.

"Sure" he said "but I'll probably be gone when you get out, so lock the door when you leave. The spare key is on the hook by the door." He told her as he continued into his bedroom.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"… then he asked me if I loved him." Said Brennan finishing up retelling the past two day's events to Angela.

"What did you say?" said Angela who hadn't said a word the whole time Brennan was talking. She was in shock, how could she have not seen this, after all she is supposed to be the relationship psychic.

"What was I supposed to say Ange?" she groaned " I told him that I didn't love him."

"You did what? Sweetie, are you trying to kill the man?" said Angela this was getting more and more unbelievable by the second. "You know that he---" she started.

"Ange, can we not talk about what I did to him, trust me I saw it." Said Brennan holding her head in her hands.

"Okay..." said Angela slowly "Well, what do you feel about him?" she thought she knew the answer but she wanted to make sure before she pursued things further.

"I don't know, I think I might love… well I don't know, but it doesn't matter how I feel because things have to end. I can't look at him in anything other than a professional way." She tried to push all thoughts out of her head and focus on the resolve that she built up when she left his apartment the other day.

"I hate to break it to you, but you had sex, its never going to be 'just professional' again." Said Angela trying desperately to break down the barrier that she could practically see being built up behind her eyes.

"Well, I am going to have to try" her voice had much more confidence in it than it had a moment ago. "Thanks for the talk Ange, I needed it." She said as she got up, her resolve set firmly back into place.

"Anytime" said Angela; this really wasn't how she had expected the conversation to end. At least she knew though that somewhere deep down in Temperance Brennan she loves Seely Booth.

"Wow I really do look like hell." She said as she looked in her office mirror and pulled at the bags under her eyes. "I am going to go take a quick shower in the decontamination room, cover for me okay."

"Sure" said Angela as she watched Brennan leave the room, silently pondering how Brennan could use that shower so often, she only used it once and it was hell.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth's mood hadn't lifted a bit all day, it was now 4pm and he knew he was going to have to visit the Jeffersonian. He had been avoiding it all day, well more appropriately her. It wasn't like she was making some big effort to talk to him though, the only message was short and to the point. There was new information on the case, not even a how are you doing Booth, how does it feel now that I've ripped your heart out and used it as target practice.

He had been avoiding it long enough, he wouldn't be doing his job if he didn't go there and find out what new info she had. So he used all of his strength to pull himself out of his office and into his car to head down the oh so familiar route to the Jeffersonian.

"Hey" said Booth politely to the guard as he entered the building. He walked down the hall, turning left then right and then left again, a path he now had walked so many times that he was sure his footprints were engrained in the floor.

"So what's the big news?" he said trying but failing to sound perfectly normal, as he swiped his card and walked up the steps. To his delight Brennan was nowhere to be found so Angela answered.

"Well, Hodgins might have a lead on the place where they were murdered." Said Angela eyeing him suspiciously_, I understand why he's so sad but why does he seem almost guilty?_ She thought.

"Hey Seely" said Cam wrapping her arms around his neck, as he slightly pushed her off. " You have a really nice shower, much better than the one at your old place. Oh, here's your key" she said as she tossed him the key.

"C-Cam" Booth stuttered, and looked at her horrified. Angela just stared at Booth in bewilderment.

"What? Was it a secret, oops sorry." She said only half meaning it, she wanted to parade around the fact that she had Booth and Brennan didn't. She knew it was stupid but it was one thing she had that Brennan didn't.

Booth didn't even hear her apology; his eyes were on the person whose back was disappearing down the hall. He got up and took off after her. After a couple seconds he caught up with her, and she turned around so quickly that he almost bumped into her.

"I'm glad that you could get over me so easily, I mean wow, one day, no half a day." She said trying to control her anger; she had no right to be angry.

"Bones, I... let me…" he started.

"No you don't have to, I mean really, I am happy for you, you and Cam make a good couple, you make sense." She said, and she was right I mean he and Cam were perfect for each other.

Booth felt his anger rise, man could she push his buttons. "You know what your right, we do make sense. I wasn't thinking about going out with her again but you know now that you mention it." He said almost yelling.

"Well, good go right ahead, just make sure that this doesn't effect our work," she yelled back.

"Oh, trust me I won't, I mean we don't want ANYTHING to interfere with your precious work." He said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Good," she said as she turned on her heel and stormed down the hallway, and he went the other way. Neither one taking even a small glance back.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I know y'all are probably sick of the angst but trust me it will be worth it. I have the end already all planned out, like I said before. Let me take a moment to praise the writers of Bones (wait wasn't I just yelling at them?) but The Girl With The Curl was amazing, it made up for me being mad at them for the past couple of episodes. I mean that was better that Two Bodies In The Lab which is saying something right there. The preview for next week also looked amazing, I mean was I the only one that heard her call Booth baby, I almost choked on the water I was drinking. I don't think I can wait a whole week, at least I have fanfiction to tide me over. What would I do with out you guys? Love you all so much, review if the mood strikes you, you know how much I love it. Kisses all around


	7. She Cries

**Summary:** Just a way for Bones and Booth to get together, might be a bit of Booth/Cam, don't get scared away, I said a bit. Grr I really suck at summaries just read it, please

**Rating:** T this chapter , M soon.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bones, but it is on my Christmas List, now I just have to be extra good.

**Authors Note:** I updated in less than a week and a half! I know that doesn't seem like a big accomplishment but let me get excited over little things. Reviewing is a great way to show appreciation (hint, hint, wink, wink) I really hate when fic's skip ahead, so isn't ironic that I did it? You all should be happy because I skipped one angst filled week, so hopefully this is the last angsty chapter. Happy times are ahead. Much Love

She Cries

One week later 

"Come on Bren," said Angela as she pulled Brennan with her into the Royal Diner. "You haven't been to one of these since you found out about Booth and Cam," she was of course talking about the after work dinners. This one was special because it was celebrating the close of the case of the "Pitchfork Murderer" as Hodgins had taken to calling him.

"I know, but I was doing it for his sake not mine," said Brennan as she wriggled free of Angela's grasp and proceeded to walk next to her. "I didn't want his feelings for me to come rushing back." She said as they neared the table. Angela watched Booth as he watched Brennan with sad eyes. When he noticed Angela noticing him, he turned his attention back to Cam and pretended to be in deep conversation.

"And you think they went somewhere" mumbled Angela quietly.

"Huh, what?" asked Brennan.

"Nothing, hey guys look who I found wandering the streets." She said as she pulled a chair from the table and sat down. She had promised Brennan that she would respect her decision about Booth and keep her opinion to herself.

"What? You didn't find me wandering the streets; I was at the lab working on a very interesting skeleton from the Indus River Valley. It was interesting because…" Angela covered her mouth.

"Spare us," she said as she uncovered her mouth "and its just a saying," she explained, then she turned to Booth and Cam "so how are things?" she asked casually. She knew it hurt Brennan to see them together but if she was ever going to get over him like she said, she would have to get used to it.

"Fine" said Booth as he laid his arm around Cam, who smiled. Brennan flinched a little but said nothing. An uncomfortable silence ensued.

"Well…" started Angela.

"The fun has arrived," sang Hodgins as he plopped onto the seat next to Angela.

"I'm here too," said Zack timidly, slightly raising his hand. He occupied the empty seat between Booth and Brennan.

With the entire gang there, things got a little more comfortable. Hodgins cracked jokes, and so did Zack unintentionally, things seemed almost normal, almost. 

"A toast," said Angela raising her glass.

"To the end of yet another successful case." Continued Hodigns lifting his glass also.

"To putting away a murderer," added Brennan raising hers and smiling.

"To us," supplied Zack holding up his apple juice.

"To Seely's last case with us," said Cam. With that one sentence everyone's moods dropped and their smiles faded.

"What?" asked Angela, Hodgins, Zack and Brennan simultaneously.

"Did you have to bring this up now?" whispered Seely to Cam. Brennan looked at Booth who avoided her gaze.

"What does she mean Booth?" asked Brennan her voice lacking its usual strength.

"You didn't tell them?" said Cam "Booth got offered a job higher up in the FBI, this was his last case with us. He starts next week." she explained.

"It's less fieldwork and more instructing, it pays more and is less demanding so I'll have more time to spend with my son." Said Booth. The squints were all silent as they turned to Brennan.

"Well, congratulations Booth." She said frostily, she started to get up but then she turned around "Were you even going to tell me? Or was I just going to walk into work one day and find you gone. Oh I know, maybe you were going to have Cullen tell me" she said trying to portray anger when inside she really felt like breaking down and crying. All the squints heads whipped over to Booth as he began talking.

"I was going to tell you," he said quietly.

"Goodbye Booth," Brennan said calmly as she walked out of the restaurant, tears forming at the sides of her eyes. She wiped them away and she tried not to think about the fact that she might not ever see Booth again.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Once Brennan was home she went into her bedroom and put on sweatpants and a big T-shirt. Then and only then did she allow herself to cry; she curled up in a ball on her couch and let the tears fall freely. Five minutes later her doorbell rang.

"Sweetie it's me, let me in." called Angela from the front porch. Brennan pulled herself from the couch and opened the door where she was pulled into a big hug from her best friend. "Oh, Bren I'm so sorry," said Angela. "Look, I come bearing gifts," she said as she pulled two pints of cookie dough ice cream and two pink plastic spoons from behind her back.

"Thanks," murmured Brennan as she allowed Angela to lead her to the couch. No other words needed to be said Angela rubbed her back and just let her cry. After about fifteen minutes Brennan said "Ange, what am I supposed to do?"

"Follow your heart," said Angela simply, as she tucked a strand of hair behind Brennan's ear.

"I'm… I'm scared," said Brennan finally confessing her true feelings. "What if something happens to him, what if I lose him? Will I be able to cope with that, I've lost so much, I don't think I could handle losing him."

"Hate to break it to you, but you are already losing him" said Angela lightly.

"I know… but there's nothing I can do he's with Cam now, what if he came to his senses and doesn't love me anymore. I keep thinking that one day he is going to wake up and realize than he can do better than me, that he deserves better than me." Sobbed Brennan.

"Honey, don't think that, no one can do better than you. You are a beautiful, strong and independent woman. That man is loves you, I've watched him this past week he is still absolutely crazy about you. He doesn't care about Cam,"

"Thanks Angela, I don't know what I'd do with out you" she said sincerely.

"Die," said Angela playfully causing a slight chuckle from her friend. She pulled her into a hug and once they broke apart she looked at her and said "What are you still doing here, go to him, tell him how you feel."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Brennan walked down the hallway of Booth's apartment building soaked and shivering from the rain that was pouring down outside. In her haste to leave she had forgotten an umbrella. She came to a stop in front of 104B, Booths apartment. Her stomach felt like a circus, a light shone through the crack of his door. She knocked gently, then a little harder.

"Booth, it's me." She said. Nobody answered but she saw a shadow come to the door, and she knew he was home. "I know you're in there," she said "I probably wouldn't talk to me either after this past week."

"I know that this could be the last time that I see you and I think that I should tell you some things," she continued. "Well, just one thing really…" she sighed and rested her elbows on the door. "God… you make me so … ugh." She rested hear head on her hands and said "Booth, I lied to you, I love you. There, well that's what I wanted to say… Do you think that you could maybe, open the door because I don't want to stand out here like this." Just then Brennan heard the quiet click of the lock; she reached down to jiggle the handle and found it was indeed locked. With a sob she turned and ran down the hallway.

"Cam, who was at the door?" asked Booth as he walked out of the bathroom, shirtless with razor in hand. He saw Cam returning from the direction of the front door.

"Nobody, probably some kids playing a prank." Said Cam, she hadn't wanted to hurt Dr. Brennan but she wanted Booth and she had to do what she had to do.

"But, there are no kids on this floo—" he said as the realization hit him, one look at Cam confirmed it. There was only one person who could have been here this late at night. "Cam what did you do?" he said as he ran to the door and opened it.

"Don't go after her!" Cam shouted after him, but Booth didn't hear her, he ran down the hall to the elevator and frantically started pushing the button. After five seconds he gave up and ran down the stairs, through a window he thought he saw her car pull out of a parking space. He didn't care about the fact that he was wearing no shirt or shoes and was still holding his razor, or that it was pouring rain. He bolted through the front door and all the way out into the lot; he was just in time to see her car pull out. There was nothing he could do but stand there in the freezing cold rain, watching her headlights disappear down the road.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

That was a last chapter of angst I promise the big conclusion is coming up in the next chapter. It will be fluffy and happy and cute and possibly M? Do you want it to be? Did you like it? Is anyone even still reading this? Tell me what you think. I hope to get the next chapter in before the next episode.


	8. Here's to the Night

**Summary:** Just a way for Bones and Booth to get together, might be a bit of Booth/Cam, don't get scared away, I said a bit. Grr I really suck at summaries just read it, please

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bones, but it is on my Christmas List, now I just have to be extra good.

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone thanks for taking the time to read my story, this is the final chapter so I hope you enjoy. Kudos to everyone who figured out that the last scene in the last chapter was from "The Cutting Edge 2: Going for the Gold" I love that movie. Naturally though, I couldn't include that part and not include the part I have included below. So if you've seen the movie you'll know what is coming, shh… don't tell anyone. Much Love

Here's to the Nights

The lights reflected softly in the tear as it fell from her usually bright blue eyes, and slid down her cheek. She didn't bother to wipe it away, and instead it dripped from her chin right onto the exact spot where she was currently scrawling her signature. All of a sudden she could tell she was no longer alone, she didn't need to ask who it was she knew.

"Booth, go away" she said not looking up at him, instead moving the paper she had just signed to the side, revealing another and she began to sign that one.

"Bones… can we talk…" he asked, he was nervous and kept looking at his hands. Still she would not look at him.

"I think I've said all I need to say." She couldn't understand why he was here. Hadn't he made his feelings perfectly clear while she was at the apartment? She took all of the papers she had been working on, gathered them up into a pile and hit them on the desk to straighten them out.

"Just let me explain…" he started but was cut off.

"I don't want to hear it." She said as she held out her hand holding the papers she had been signing. "These are the last of the case files, once you sign them, you can leave and we never have to see each other again." She kept her hand out waiting for him to take them. She didn't want to look at him; she couldn't look at him.

"Is that really what you want?" he asked as he walked over so he was standing directly in front of her desk.

"Yes." She said.

"Okay…" he said as he put his hand on top of hers as if to take the files. "There's just one problem though." This got her attention and she looked up at him, catching his gaze for the first time.

"What" she said barely audible.

"I'm in love with you Bones, I love you and I couldn't stay away if I tried." He said with a small smile searching her blue eyes for some sort of answer. For her part, Brennan had no clue what to say, she had been prepared for many things 'Bones, I'm with Cam now' 'I don't love you anymore', many things, but not this. For once in her life she decided to stop analyzing and listen to the advice a very wise person once told her: 'Follow your heart'. Booth had made his way around the desk and was now standing directly in front of her. She stood up so she was staring into his eyes.

"I love you too Booth" she said and she smiled a little. Booth couldn't stop the huge goofy grin that spread across his face. He had never been so happy in his life. He put his hands on either side of her head and pulled her face to his. Slowly he began to kiss her, her eyes snapped shut and she just savored the moment. When his hands slid under her shirt, she decided to stop. It's not that she didn't want to, just here. She pulled away and threw him a brilliant smile, a look that was reserved only for him.

"Let's go to my place." She said with a mischievous grin.

"What, why? Can't we go to my place?" he said, he didn't really want to go to his place he just wanted to see if they could still bicker like always.

"No! We went to your place last time." She said fake punching him in the arm and then stepping away from him. "It's my turn, you can have next time." She said with a small smirk and he reached out to grab her but she jumped away.

"Come over here." He demanded, in a low gravely voice.

"Only if you can catch me!" she said playfully as she switched off the light in her office and dashed down the hall. It only took him a minute to register what she had said and take off after her. He chased her all the way through the halls of the Jeffersonian, both laughing and out of breath. She stopped at the entrance and went into sort of a giggle fit. He came running in, scooped her up into his arms and twirled her around. When he stopped she leaned in and kissed him, she was about to deepen the kiss when she heard someone clear his or her throat. Booth spun around with her in his arms.

"Oh, hey, Jimmy" he said as he hurriedly put Brennan down, she straightened out her shirt and pants subconsciously. Jimmy's look of shock slowly turned into a grin.

"Hey," he said now grinning fully, he couldn't help it that was the most interesting thing he'd seen all day.

"Well…" said Brennan awkwardly. "Were gonna get going, bye Jimmy, have a good night." She said quickly as she turned and headed for the door.

"You kids behave yourselves." Said Jimmy with an eyebrow raise.

"Can't promise you that Jim-Bo," said Booth with a wink as he followed Brennan out the door. As soon as they were both out side, she bursts out laughing. He looked at her strangely first but the sound of her laughter was contagious. Soon they were making their way to his car, holding each other up because they were laughing so hard. The parking lot was deserted only a few cars remained, along the sidewalk an elderly woman passed by with her dog.

"Come on Lulu, let's get out of here." She whispered as she pulled her dog and hurried past them giving them extremely strange look. This just made them laugh harder, they were both aware of how crazy they must look, but they didn't care. When they got to the car most of the laughter had subsided. Booth unlocked his car and Brennan got in the passenger's seat and Booth took the drivers seat. Brennan sighed, rubbing her sides as he started the car.

"I don't think I've ever laughed so hard in my life" she said with a smile.

"I don't think I've ever even seen you laugh." He said turning to look at her before looking back to the road. Her eyes were sparkling and her cheeks were flushed from all the laughter, at that moment he knew she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life.

"Maybe, that's because I subconsciously remembered how much it hurts." she said rubbing her aching sides.

"I think I know a way to help." He said as he took his hand off the steering wheel and started to lightly massage her side. That sent a chill up her spine and she shivered a little. "Oh, Sorry I know my hand is cold." He said sheepishly.

"No, no its not that…" she said then stopped, her eyes found his and Booth's car started to drift into oncoming traffic "Booth, road!!!" she shouted.

"Shit!" he said as he swerved the wheel to get back into his rightful lane.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Booth, I told you not to make me laugh." She said laughing and clutching her sides as they pulled into her apartment complex.

"I'm not kidding, that really happened." He said laughing too.

"What did his teacher say?" she asked still giggling a little.

"She was one of those old nuns, and she said to me 'Young man, did you teach him that' and of course I burst out laughing. Which only earned me a glare, needless to say I don't get invited to parent-teacher conferences anymore." Said Booth laughing at the memory of the old nun's face twisted up in anger. Booth parked the car, then just turned and watched Brennan laugh. He loved the way she was now, carefree and spontaneous.

"What?" she asked looking at him in confusion.

"Nothing" he said as he opened the door. "I just think you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met." He said when she joined him outside the car. She fake punched him again.

"You don't mean that." She said playfully, she'd seen some of the women he went out with.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't," he said seriously.

They stopped in front of her apartment and he watched her dig in her purse for her keys. Her eyes told him instantly when she found them, before she even took them out. When she looked up at him, he leaned down and kissed her.

"I still can't believe I can do that whenever I want." He said smiling and pulling her toward him so their sides were touching. She wriggled free of his grasp and unlocked the door. She started to go in but then turned around.

"You better get used to it." She said with a suggestive eyebrow raise. He watched her walk in hips swaying, tempting him.

"Oh, believe me I will" he said quietly, before he followed her inside.

The End

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Sorry, I know this chapter was supposed to be M, and I had planned on it to be, but when you come across the perfect ending line you can't pass it up. And I personally loved that ending line. Don't worry though I have another multi-chapter fic I am thinking about writing that will have M parts. You haven't seen the last of me MUHAHAHAHAHA (cough, cough) I just can't do that like I used too. Oh, and also since I got such an excellent response to Mathers, Felix, and Clearwater, I am thinking of making them appear in little cameos in some of my other fics I will write. I would just like to thank all of you who reviewed and made a new author feel right at home. I know it's cliché but I would be nothing without you guys!!! Much Love…


End file.
